Birthday Surprise
by ToGleeksWithLove
Summary: AU: Puck seemed to think he got Quinn the best birthday present for her 18th birthday. Quinn disagrees, in fact, she thinks this present causes more harm than good. Especially when she finds herself deeper into a situation than she thought she'd ever get. Warnings: violence, prostitution, rape, and mentions of drug use.
1. Birthdays Bring New Beginnings

**A.N.**: New ideas! Oh new ideas! Where for art thou new ideas? RIGHT HERE FAITHFUL READERS! Don't be upset with me, this is just a teaser and a promise for new adventures.

**Disclaimer**: I only take credit for the plot my fare readers.

**Warnings**: Rated M for obvious reasons already mentioned...

Today is not going to be just another birthday, I can tell by the good morning text Puck sent me. It went a little something like this:

_Puckasaurus: Wassup Q-Ball! Ur 18 now so get ur sweet ass up nd put on ur sexiest outfit. I mean it! C u in hr. PS, HBD ;)_

After rereading the text inside my car, I head to my locker before the bell rings. I looked down at my knee length combat boots with tight black skinny jeans tucked in them. I smirked to myself as I straightened out my light purple off-the-shoulder top and flipped my wavy hair over my uncovered shoulder. Sundresses be damned, I'm 18 and I look hot as fuck.

When I finally get passed the crowd of drooling boys and girls (Trust me, Brittany's not the only gay one here.), I walk up to my locker to see Puck leaning up against it. He gives me a once over and smirks approvingly.

"I knew you'd listen. You look fine as hell Q." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Whatever Puck. I'd look this good regardless of your so-called help." We both smiled and walked into homeroom with my arm wrapped in his. Suddenly, everyone got down on one knee while Puck announced,

"Now presenting Lady Quinn of Lima, Ohio. All peasants may now rise." I laugh at my best friend's antics and took my seat. The rest of the day was quite uneventful.

After a rendition of 'Happy Birthday/Feliz Cumpleanos' by the glee club, Puck offered to give me a ride home.

"I know you have a plan for my birthday so are you gonna tell me or did I dress like this for no reason?" I asked buckling my seat belt. Puck smirked evilly at me.

"No to answer both your questions. I'm not telling you and there is always a reason to dress like that." He smirked which earned him a punch in the shoulder. " Seriously though, you'll just have to wait and see. So sit tight because it's gonna be a long ride." I sighed dramatically.

"You're lucky I love you." I heard a vague 'mhmm' as a response and drifted off into a sacred dreamland.

**A.N.**: I had to stop it right there but I'm gonna type up part 2 right now so... 2 updates before tomorrow. REVIEW! Please?

Until Next Time...

TPE


	2. Meet Your Mistress

**A.N.**: I'm sorry I mislead you guys... I got in trouble yesterday. Ended up doing a shitload of dishes till about 1 AM :( One more thing! Some of my friends thought it'd be cool if Quinn had a g!p during her time of the month... Lemme know if you think so and I'll just reconstruct this chapter as I see fit. Anyway, here you go!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. :(

When Quinn woke up, she had to adjust her eyes to the dim lighting and the pure dinginess of Puck's windows only to see she was alone in the car. She looked around until bright neon lights flashed in her eyes and illuminated the silhouette of a Puck-like figure walking toward the car. She got out to greet him.

"Puck what the hell are we doing here? What is this place?" Puck grinned.

"This, my dear Quinn, is your 18th birthday present. And, as your unofficial official lesbro, I took it upon myself to make you a man. Figuratively speaking of course." That's when Quinn finally took in the sights. The entire street was filled up with cars and there seemed to be a steady beat flowing out of a building called Strip Teasers. Once she saw the sign, everything clicked for Quinn and she punched Puck in his upper bicep.

"Ow! Quinn that hurt."

"Puck! You asshole! Please tell me you did not bring me to a strip club!" Puck scoffed.

"No! If you have the right amount of money, some of them are more than just strippers Q." Quinn's face flashed with a mixture of emotions until she settled on rage.

"The fuck is wrong with you Puckerman! I just turned 18! I'm not ready for this shit! Why would you bring me here?!"

"Isn't it obvious? One, you needa get laid like ASAP and you've been giving everybody shit ever since Berry announced 'Dirty Dancing' week in Glee Club." Quinn visibly deflated and turned her head to hide her blush.

"Are you implying that I'm sexually frustrated?"

"No, I'm straight out saying it and so is everyone else. Come on, the girl I paid for is only a year older than you and she's smoking hot. Plus, she's a Latina and I know how you have a thing for minorities." Puck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He sighed when Quinn didn't react.

"Come on Q, do you really think I'd do this it wasn't necessary? I love you and I'm going to look out for you so just think of this as a personal favor for me. Just meet the girl. You have her until tomorrow so you can read Edgar Allen Poe together for all I care."

"Thanks Puck, it's obvious you put a lot of thought into this gift." Quinn deadpanned. Puck smiled.

"I did. You don't wanna know how many pools I had to clean and how many moms I had to smash for that money." Quinn grimaced pushing open the doors of the club.

Quinn misjudged strip clubs, well at least this one. It was set up in sort of a lounge format and people were handed tickets and just hung out while they waited for their number to be called. Quinn figured there was another room in the back that held all the... workers and their customers.

Puck grabbed her an apple martini and he ordered a gin and tonic from the bar in the corner of the room. Their,well Quinn's, number was 29 and they only waited for about 20 minutes. Puck left with the promise of giving her a ride home while Quinn got escorted to the back area. The escort stopped in front of a room that was slightly out of the way of the second common room.

"You're friend with the mohawk specifically requested this room and one of our finest workers." With an added wink, the women no older than 25, walked out the room that was decorated with the name 'Santana'. She figured she was the girl Puck 'bought' and sat down on a blue ovalish couch that stood out against the off white walls. Just then, the door creaked open.

Quinn's heart sped up and stopped all at the same time. Into the room walked hands down the most beautiful girl Quinn's ever had the pleasure to lay her eyes on. She was a little taller than Quinn but she rationalized it was due to the stilettos the girl had on. Black stilettos clicked against the hard wood floor and drew attention to the long legs doused in fishnet stockings. At the top of those stockings were the tightest short shorts in existence that were unbuttoned. Probably to leave room for the most amazing ass that Quinn got a glimpse of when the door was closed and locked. Next was a tight black tube top tucked into the shorts that seemed to accentuate the already modest bust the tanned skin girl owned. Quinn thought it was funny how the shirt had '_Don't Touch! Unless You Paid For It._' written in red letters on it.

With her eyes traveling upward, Quinn was met with a gorgeous face that held perfect pouty lips professionally covered in ruby red lipstick that are currently being held up in a smirk. Lastly, and what in Quinn's opinion, topped it all off was the silky smooth jet-black hair that framed the girl's face and shoulders in soft waves and inadvertently (purposefully) brought her on lookers' attention back to those full breasts. Quinn felt her mouth go dry and her face flush when she noticed the latina's almost scrutinizing gaze.

"You must be Quinn." the goddess chuckled. Quinn nodded dumbly. "Guess, you don't talk much. I'm Santana. Call me whatever you'd like." Quinn cleared her throat and found her voice.

"Okay. I'm Quinn, but of course you already knew that..." Quinn felt like a loser with the way her body was reacting to the other girl's presence. The girl just smiled warmly and sat down next to Quinn. Close enough that Quinn could see down her top without much effort. The blonde quickly averted her gaze.

"It's okay Quinn. You can look. After all, I'm yours until tomorrow." Santana grabbed Quinn's chin and tilted it towards her to look into the girl's eyes. Flickering hazel met smoldering chocolate and they were internally locked.

_Wow, she has the most amazing eyes_ both girl's thought. Santana was first to break the trance.

"You know, you can kiss me if you want." Quinn needed no more reassurance. She kissed her, softly at first, until both girls got extremely into it. This was when Quinn decided Santana was some kind of goddess of kissing.

Gentle kisses turned into needy nips and sucks as Santana straddled Quinn and placed the girl's nervous hands on her waist. Santana started a trail of sensual kisses from her mouth and over her jawline until she reached an ear flushed in a light pink tint.

"Tell me what you want Quinn, I'm your fantasy."

Yeah, definitely some kind of goddess.

**A.N.**: Okaay, I'm going to stop this puppy right here to get my thoughts together for chapter 3. As of now I'm thinking of quick short updates to get to the exciting parts faster. What did you think? Should Quinn have a g!p? REVIEW.

Until next time...

TPE


	3. Super Sexy Stripping

**A.N.:** Well, the ideas start coming and they don't stop coming. This chapter was getting too long. Shoutout to cathou123 for inspiring me to write. For that, I thank you. Enjoy and R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Glee is not mine. No sir, it is not.

**Warning:** Contains g!p and sorta kinda graphic sex.

"You're m-my fantasy?" What the hell is wrong with me? I'm Quinn Fucking Fabray! Some girl shouldn't be making me so.. so.. unsmooth like!

_Maybe, it's because you never gave some girl the time of day and this one's about 5 seconds from having your little friend make a special appearance._

I get out of my own head fast enough to hear Santana chuckle. she probably thinks I'm some pubescent kid who can't control themselves around beautiful girls. Fucking hell!

"That's just what I said, beautiful." I'm nearly in tears right now. With every other word she spoke, Santana ground down onto my center with added pressure. Its a bittersweet kind if pain. I'm also just realizing my erection is starting to hurt.

Yes, you read that right. I said erection. The all powerful and mighty Quinn Fabray has a penis. It didn't cause this much of an uproar at school, jeez. Maybe that's because they probably think I'll either freeze them from the inside out with my ice cold glare or slice them to pieces with my vicious, vicious words.

Anyway, this special pair of underwear isn't the best thing to have an erection in, but the pressure this Latin beauty is putting on my package just feels so fantastic.

Soon all that pressure is gone and I open my eyes to see Santana sliding slowly and seductively down to the floor while trailing her nails down my jean-clad thighs.

_Oh my Jesus! Did Puck tell her I had a dick?_

As if reading my thoughts, Santana looks me dead in the eyes and says,

"Your friend told me I'd be working with a special package tonight. I figured he meant you were mentally disabled or something. But by the way your uh.. not so little friend was poking my pussy, I can see he meant something else." I blushed decidedly hard before common courtesy kicked in.

"Uhm, are you okay with that or is that gonna be like a problem? Because we don't have to do this." She chuckled again.

"Really, babe? You think I haven't seen crazier shit before?" This time I got a neatly plucked eyebrow.

"No, no, it's not that! It's just most girls I know would be running out screaming right about now."

"Well I'm not most girls now am I? And if I didn't like it, would I be on my knees ready to give you the probably first and best blowjob you'll ever have?" All I could do is whimper and moan at her words. Puck would be so ashamed.

My head snapped forward when I felt increasingly less pressure around my pelvic area. I looked down in time to see my button already undone and Santana looking up at me while dragging my zipper down between her teeth.

"Oh holy Jesus, Joseph, and Mary."

"I didn't hear a Santana in there. Maybe I'm not the person you want to be doing this." She started to stand and my brain scrambled to think of what to say.

"No! I want-I want you to do it." Is what I came up with. She smirked at me. She was fucking with me but a mischievous glint in her eyes told me she wasn't quite done yet. Climbing back onto my lap she asked with a innocent expression,

"What do you want me to do, Quinnie?" When I was just about to answer, she licked a long, broad, hot strip up my neck causing a mewling sound to come out instead.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." I took a deep breath a tried again.

" I want you to get on your knees and suck my hard cock." Well it's about time I got my shit together. Now, it was the brunette's turn to moan.

"Good thing it's your birthday then." Without so much as a warning, Santana was on her knees again, with her hand down my pants, trying to release me from my confinements. The skin on skin contact made me moan.

Santana stared down at my dick like it was the eighth wonder of the world. I wasn't anywhere near huge but I think almost 8 inches is pretty well-endowed. Puck cries about it all the time, even though mine is only 5 cm bigger than his...

Yes, I know our exact sizes. It's one of the many things akin to pissing contests Puck and I have.

_I have to stop thinking about Puck during sex. Shit's not cool._

I felt something tickle me, making my cock jump. I see Santana smirking and slowly running her nails up and down the length of my cock.

"Welcome back Cadet, you spaced out for a minute there. I thought I broke you and we hadn't even started yet." I find myself blushing again due to her words.

"Sorry. No, you didn't break me yet." She leaned up to kiss me.

"Good." Taking my length in her hand, she began by slowly licking the underside of my penis from base to tip. I'm so happy I shaved yesterday because I don't want anything in the way of the wonderful feeling this girl is giving me.

A bit of pre-cum leaked out on Santana's third time repeating this process. She easily caught it on her tongue and began twirling her tongue around my mushroom head making it glisten. She pulled back leaving a string of saliva connecting her mouth to my penis.

Continuing to fist and pump my cock will talking, she said, "You taste really good. Like salty but sweet at the same time. Also a little tangy, I like it." I laughed through my uncontrollable breathing. It stopped as soon as I felt her slowly take more and more of myself into her mouth.

She was deep throating me and I couldn't fucking believe it. I could actually feel the ridges in her throat massaging my pulsating cock.

She rolled her eyes up to look at me and I moaned, grabbing her hair and tugging a bit harshly. I didn't mean to but it just felt really good. It must've felt good to her too because she keened sending shockwaves straight to my spine.

She pulled back again and looked at me. With a whine I asked, "W-why'd you stop?"

"I stopped because one, we have way too many clothes on," she stripped me of my shirt rather quickly and my bra, boots, and jeans soon followed, "and secondly, I want you to fuck my mouth."

My own dropped open at her request. It opened further when she began to strip herself. Loads of beautiful tanned skin came into view rendering me speechless. I had the urge to kiss her naturally pouty lips, so I did. While I massaged her tongue with mine, she apparently unclasped her bra because soon I saw the black lace fabric being flung across the room.

Backing away from the kiss, I took in her full, rounded breasts and admired the taunt muscles that appeared all over her body.  
It was obvious that this girl worked out. She was quite fit.

I felt all the blood in my body head south when she turned around, bending over to slowly peel her panties down her legs.

"See something you like babe?"

"Yeah, you're like crazy beautiful." She smiled bashfully and tucked a raven lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." She said tracing my own set of pale abs that was harder to get than my 4.1 GPA.

Before I could fully respond, she pulled me to my feet, "Now, let's get this party started."

**A.N.:** I know that "sex" scene probably sucked, but hey! Long time, no update! Let's just leave it at that. :)

Until next time...

_TPE_


	4. Scars, Sex, & Secrets

**A.N.:** And another one bites the dust.

**Disclaimer:** Plot? Yes. Glee? No.

Laying rather peacefully, Santana opens her eyes completely confused.

Where the hell am I?

Taking in the dimly lit room with a dark blue color schemes and a book shelf in almost every corner, Santana came around full circle to the head of blonde hair that was cuddled up to her.

Now she remembers last night. It was shockingly one of the best nights of her life and career.

_*Flashback*_

"See something you like babe?"

"Yeah, you're like crazy beautiful." She smiled bashfully and tucked a raven lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." She said tracing my own set of pale abs that was harder to get than my 4.1 GPA.

Before I could fully respond, she pulled me to my feet, "Now, let's get this party started."

There was sex. Lots of it. Hard, fast, bed shaking, headboard breaking, make you weak in the knees, sex.

After a noise complaint from the actual owner of the building, a blushing Quinn and a very loud Santana decided to hightail it back to Quinn's place to finish where they left off. And finish they did.

Multiple times.

Santana's body hissed and recoiled in pain at the light caresses Quinn was giving her side and ribs.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?!"

"No. Not at all. We may have gotten a little rough last night, but it's nothing I can't handle." Santana gritted out the blatant lie and covered it up with a forced smile.

They looked at each other. It wasn't the kind of 'oh hey' look you give to an old one night stand or an ex, but it was a look that meant they were actually seeing each other for the first time. Drinking each other in, if you will.

There was something else that haunted the brunette's eyes but as quickly as it appeared, it had vanished.

(Quinn's P.O.V.)

"So, I had fun last night... did you?" I scratched my head awkwardly. I've never really experienced a "morning after" before. I guess this is why people hate them. They're awkward.

"Yeah. Yeah, last night was great. I had lots of fun," she pointed at the middle of my full-sized bed, "but maybe your little buddy didn't have quite enough."

I looked down to where my "little buddy" looked more than ready for another round. Naturally, I blushed.

"Oh, erm sorry about that. He sometimes doesn't get the hint about the whole not-being-hard-24/7 thing." She actually laughed. Man, I think I'm in love with her laugh. Make that her smile too. Maybe it's just her everything.

I realized in that moment, that I really wanted to kiss her. Not some kiss that's all teeth clashing and lip biting. Just something simple and easy. I just feel the need to give her something that shows I care. She's still looking at me so I take this as my opportunity.

I started moving in closer and she didn't back away so I take that as my sign to keep going. Now normally, I'm a big fan of the 60/40 rule, but right now there's this compulsive need, some gravitational attraction that is keeping me from stopping.

The kiss was sweet. Which was the total opposite of any of our kisses last night. It started off as just our lips being pressed together but at the same time I reached to cup her face, she reached up and tangled her hands into my blonde hair. When she pulled, I moaned and she took that opportunity to stick her talented tongue into my mouth. At this point I could already feel my cock starting to pulse with want for her.

We explored each others mouths and she massaged my tongue with hers. At this point we were both moaning so obscenely we couldn't tell who was making what sound. She's such a good kisser and I was never really one for breath control so I was having a hard time breathing. I went to pull away but she wouldn't let me go. Not without nipping my bottom lip first. As I inhaled, my eyes rolled back and she again laughed at my expense.

"Wow. I've heard that my kisses were addictive but you just looked like a crackhead that just had the best hit of their life."

"Sorry. That was just. Wow. Like I never kissed anyone like that before. It felt like pure sex."

"Well, that is what I get paid to do." Just like that, our little bubble, our little moment was broken.

"Oh. Yeah. I knew that. I wasn't trying to-" I was cut off by her phone blaring out Beyonce's Grown Woman.

"Oh my God! Oh shit what time is it?!" She jumped off the bed and frantically gathered her clothes.

"Almost 10. Why?" I watched as she didn't answer me and continued to run around the room swearing half in English and half in Spanish. Only now she was trying to put on all her clothes at the same time and look for her phone. I would have found this all really adorable if she wasn't as serious about answering that call.

She finally answered it on the fourth ring and even though I was a good four feet from her, I could hear everything the person on the other line said and he didn't sound too happy.

"Where the fuck are you?! You know you're supposed to be here on time every day no matter what!" She visibly flinched at the anonymous man's tone and tried to apologize.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I overslept and I'm not really sure how to find my way around this neighborhood."

"Well you better get sure because I want your ass here in less than twenty minutes. Or you know the consequences." And with that, he hung up and the room was silent.

Santana turned around and avoided my gaze but I could see that she was about one nasty word away from bursting into tears. I decided it wasn't my place to ask but I could at least try to comfort her.

"Santana? Are you okay?" She put her hand out in front of her as if to stop me even though I wasn't getting any closer.

"I'm fine. I just really need to get out of here. Can you take me back to the club?"

"I actually can't because my friend Puck drove me but he lives down the block I can get him to take you back." Without another word I called Puck and asked him to do me this favor. He agree with the promise that I would explain everything to him when he got back.

I couldn't help but continue to watch her as she got dressed. She had a practiced grace about everything she did. You know how they say those with the biggest armor have the most cracks in it? Well, some cracks are very visible on Santana. Specifically the long thin scar that runs along her back and few fading bruises at her sides that adorn her beautiful caramel skin.

As I sit on my front porch and watch Santana get into Puck's truck, I just keep thinking, how could I have missed those? Then she looked me in the eye for the first time since she got that phone call and through Puck's faded, dirty windows I saw her mouth the words "thank you" with the saddest eyes I've ever seen.

I swear in that moment my heart broke. And I know I could be jumping to conclusions, but when your father was an abusive drunk, you learn the difference between accidental scars and abusive scars. What really worried me was the text that Puck sent me about twenty minutes after they left.

_Puckasuarus: Omw back. Dropped ur lady frend off safe. She had sum wicked scars tho. Wats up wit dat Fabray? #Freaky_

I put the phone down and sighed to myself.

"That's exactly what I want to know."

If I ever felt a reason to be close to her before, I really have one now.

**A.N.:** Ooooooo, suspense. At least I tried to make it suspenseful. Idk if it worked. You should let me know. I mean, that's what reviews are for right?! _Until next time..._

TGWL (TPE)


End file.
